


Bashed Out

by Lothiriel84



Series: Domino Dancing [1]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: And so the outside, it bashes us inBashes us about a bit





	Bashed Out

He wasn’t drunk. Only a couple of drinks past sober, that was about it.

And yes, it had taken him completely by surprise when the bloody Head of Science had leaned forward across the table, and whispered conspiratorially in his ear, ‘You know, my quarters are only a LiftBot ride away from this bar.’ Truth be told, he hadn’t exactly planned on accepting such an invitation, but on the other hand, he honestly couldn’t say he had been meaning to say no either.

There he was now, perched on the edge of Colin Denham’s queen-sized bed – and really, how on Mars had he managed to wheedle such a precious commodity out of Resources? – his head spinning only a little as he let himself be kissed, deft hands working methodically to strip him of the rest of his clothes. It was – nice, he supposed, his thought process as sluggish as one of those turbine generators they’d been working on for the better part of the week. He was the Head of Technology now; he had responsibilities, too many to count in point of fact, and nothing to rely on except the assuredness and clarity that came with following the Manual to the letter.

“Relax, buddy,” Colin chuckled under his breath, his hands applying the required amount of pressure to ease him back against the crisply pressed sheets. “This is supposed to be fun, remember?”

“Fun. Yes. Of course,” he nodded, somewhat dazedly, the rest of the room ever so slightly out of focus in the background.

His eyes followed the movement of Colin’s fingers as he loosened and then took off his tie, his shirt hanging open to reveal his toned chest. For all that he seldom ever found any one of his fellow employees attractive, his brain finally registered that he was, in fact, physically attracted to the man in front of him – which was somewhat of a novelty when it came to him.

“Hmm, starting to take an interest, are we?” Colin smirked, his gaze lingering on Tom’s body in a way that made him vaguely self-conscious. “Good.”

“I, ah – what’s this for?” he ventured to ask, just as the smooth fabric of Colin’s tie brushed against his wrists.

“I told you, we’re going to have a little fun, you and I. Now, what’s your safeword, Tom, hmm?”

He blinked repeatedly, watching as Colin expertly tied his wrists and checked the knot. “I, uh, I don’t think I’ve ever needed one.”

Colin smiled patiently, his fingers coming to rest on Tom’s chin. “Well, you’re in luck, as it’s a fairly simple concept. All you need to do is pick one, right now.”

His mind felt like it was working on half its cylinders, yet it didn’t take long for the answer to suddenly present itself. “The Manual. Yes. That is – that’s my safeword.”

“Of course it is,” Colin chuckled again, tilting his head to one side. “Now, Tom, I want you to lie back, and do exactly as you’re told. Can you do that for me?”

He nodded, mutely, his eyes drifting closed under the combined effect of a certain amount of anticipation, and the somewhat pleasant drowsiness that came with alcohol consumption. Then he felt Colin’s weight bearing down on him, and all his coherent thoughts fled away.


End file.
